Sunday Mornings (Spitfire)
by nandonando2148
Summary: Wally Artemis Spitfire story set when they were living together in college. Artemis wakes up to find her boyfriend next to her after a fun night with friends and each other. A simple, fun, and cute story that is somewhat fluffy but also truly romantic.


Artemis never thought that she would enjoy waking up naturally through the sounds of birds chirping and light cascading through a window. 6 years ago, she never would have dreamt of waking up so peacefully. Instead, she would be used to rush out of bed, ready to fight or run at whatever ungodly hour her dad decided, always before 5:30. She kept her eyes closed, not ready to fully wake up yet and smiled, recounting her last night.

It was her and Wally's third year in college, and they had started living together at the beginning of the school year. Football season had just started, and they went out with friends yesterday to watch Stanford take on UCLA. Both Wally and Artemis were huge fans, dressing up and putting on a bit of face paint. They went in a tailgate with a couple of other college friends. Although neither of them were big drinkers, especially compared to their friends (Wally couldn't even get drunk with his metabolism), they both had had their fair share of alcohol. Stanford had managed to pull out a last minute win, and they both went home happy. She had gotten used to nights like this, going out with friends and having fun before being able to come home with her loving boyfriend.

They didn't need a car, Wally would just carry her wherever (one of the many perks of dating a speedster). As he carried her home, they weren't able to keep their hands off each other. Artemis traced kisses up and down his neck, as he tried to kiss her back while letting his hands wander across her legs and hips. Wally wasted no time in unlocking the door and she threw him on the bed as soon as they reached their bedroom. From there, they went crazy on each other, going two rounds before they were each satisfied and tired. Artemis fell asleep in her favourite resting place, her head on Wally's chest with his arms around her.

Speaking of which, she could feel Wally stirring, as his hands brushed across her absently and he let out a soft yawn. Artemis was happy to let him think she was asleep. She felt him take his arms off her for a moment, as her head slipped off his chest, he made sure to catch it ever so gently, before carefully placing a pillow under it. She tried to suppress the grin that was making its way to her face, as she appreciated how sweet and caring Wally was.

"Hey, beautiful, wake up," she heard his soft voice say. Artemis spun around, turning to her still shirtless boyfriend. Neither of them had bothered getting dressed after their festivities.

"Way ahead of you Baywatch," she said, pulling him into a kiss. Wally returned the kiss, drawing it out into a deep, long lip lock. After they separated, Wally pulled out a small remote, and throughout the house, the tune of Sunday Morning by Maroon 5 started. Wally knew how much Artemis enjoyed the song, and it was fitting for their current situation. Artemis raised an eyebrow, but smiled, enjoying this small romantic moment between the two of them. He pulled her back for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her. They began to slowly make out, neither of them rushing it, both of them happy to enjoy each other's warmth and embrace. Artemis knew she loved Wally, nothing could change that, but moments like this only kept reinforcing that belief. An idea popped into her head as she dropped her hands to his broad chest. She separated from him, throwing off the blankets that covered their bodies.

"I think that I need a shower to clean off now Wally," she said, getting out of bed and purposely swaying her hips. Artemis couldn't see Wally, but she knew the baffled look of disappointment that would be displayed on his face.

"What? You don't want-"Wally started, stuttering out the words, clearly disappointed.

"No need to be disappointed Wall-man," she said seductively, looking back at him. "I would appreciate some company inside, there was a reason I made sure we got a place with a large shower." She turned around, and again she was unable to see Wally yet knew the exact look of happiness that was displayed on his face. And Wally may not have been escaping from tanks or fighting the joker, yet he ran just as fast to the shower to meet his girlfriend inside.


End file.
